Welcome
by Tigers58
Summary: Six models from California go to New York to start a new life. They will try to live a normal life as American teenagers. Going to high school will never be easy. many different parings as well as many new characters i made up. DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS. i do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the city of Los Angeles, there are six kids ages 6 to 8. The oldest was eight, his name was Percy Jackson. Percy has wavy black hair, sea green eyes and tan skin. There was his sister, Elizabeth the youngest, age six. They looked nothing alike with her ocean blue eyes covered by long brown hair. Next was Thalia Grace, 8 years. She had pale skin, black spiky and bright blues eyes. Jason grace, 7 years and Thalia's brother, had tanner skin, the same blue eyes but had short blond hair. Nico Di Angelo, 8, had paler skin than Thalia, black hair and dark brown eyes. Nico's sister, Bianca was 7 and looked like Nico but girlish.

They were all cousins. Their fathers were brother, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. Percy and Elizabeth belonged to Poseidon, Thalia and Jason to Zeus, Nico and Bianca to Hades.

These six kids weren't ordinary kids. They were kid models. The big three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.) had a friend who runs a modeling agency and we she first saw them she went nuts. At first it was a onetime thing, but the camera just loved them.

Since the big three are always on the move with their jobs the six live with their mothers, Sally, Hera, and Persephone. Not that they mind, they love spending time with their family. (**AN: **let's pretend everyone gets along. Ok?)

This is the story of how those six kids moved to a new state and city and found out how to live a somewhat normal live as an American teenager.

* * *

**AN: OK tell me what you think. I know the first chapter sucked, I've never been good at starting new stories. 264 words! That's so little don't worry it will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok so I'm not really good at describing things so I looked up some things of what things look like. Like buildings, what things look like inside, or rooms. If there is something new the link will always be at the top in AN. There is one I have now some look it up if you can and enjoy the story.**

**The mansion:** ** pin/533254412099579075/**

* * *

Present day

Sixteen year old Percy Jackson was sitting in the living room of the mansion he shared with sister and cousins. With him was Nico di Angelo and Thalia grace. They were the same age just separated by a few months. Outside in the pool was Elizabeth Jackson, fourteen (the youngest) Jason grace and Bianca, both 15.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia had the TV on but they weren't paying attention to it, they were talking about random things that popped up in their crazy minds. The teens in the pool were playing Marco-polo.

Suddenly the front door burst in and seven people rushed in. instantly they knew who they were. Two of them were Percy's parents sally and Poseidon, two more was Thalia's parents Zeus and Hera, the next two Nico's parent's hades and Persephone and the last was Aphrodite, their manger.

Everyone started hugging each other. The teens that were playing in the pool came rushing in. They stopped when they saw who it was then ran to hug them but was stopped by them telling they can't have a hug till they change into dry clothes.

Percy was the first one to speak when the cousins went upstairs. "So what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"It'll be better to do it when the other three come down here." Zeus said. Just then Elizabeth, Jason, and Bianca came running down the stairs and ran to their parents. Well Jason tried to look cool, but it was hard when you don't see your dad in three months.

"So what's up?" Nico asked once everyone greeted each other.

Poseidon stared. "Well you guys have been here your whole lives and have met so many different types of people." All the teen exchanged nervous glances. "We think it is time that you should get out there and explore the world a little bit."

"We want you six to move to a new state and meet more people that you see every day in California. We want you to try and live a somewhat normal life before you become like all those grown-ups who were kid stars." Hades continued.

"So we thought that moving you to a new state would help." Zeus finished

"So Florida?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Sally spoke up, "We were thinking Manhattan, New York."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: links—**

**What the penthouse layout is:** ** pin/324188873146989371/**

**Kitchen:** ** pin/238409373997003817/**

**Balcony:** ** pin/383298618256857999/**

**Game room: pin/10203536625544840/**

**Elizabeth's room:** ** pin/313000242822825748/**

**Percy's room:** ** pin/227009637439427167/**

**Thalia's room:** ** pin/65654107039788467/**

**Nico's room:** ** pin/222857881532201797/**

**Bianca's room:** ** pin/282178732872715466/**

**Jason's room (but its white and bright blue):** ** pin/14003448812155329/**

* * *

"_So, Florida?" Elizabeth asked hopefully._

_Sally spoke up, "We were thinking Manhattan, New York."_

* * *

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Why would you send us there? I mean that's not the best place to live." Jason reasoned.

"Excuse me, but I **did** grow up in Manhattan." Sally looked annoyed

"He didn't mean it that way, mom. Right, Jason?" Percy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Guys, how about we give this a try?" Bianca asked almost pleading.

"Bianca you only want to go cause all the places to shop." Nico looked at his sister.

"Well she is correct and there are so many modeling jobs." Aphrodite said thinking of all the jobs in New York.

"I'll go" Percy said.

"You will?" Poseidon asked

"Yeah it is getting boring here."

"If Percy's going then I will." Elizabeth locked arms with Percy and gave him a smile.

"I'm in" Bianca smiled.

"I'm staying with my sis" Nico got a hug from his sis.

"Fine" Jason looked bored.

Thalia sighed "Well I'm not going to be left alone."

"Great you all leave in a three days." Hera said. Then before they could respond they all left.

"Thanks for giving us time." Elizabeth said. She got up "Well I'm going to pack. Going to need to go shopping for New York weather, any one wants to come?"

Everyone left to the mall to shop; by the time they left they had handfuls of bags from different stores.

Sooner than expected it was already time to leave for New York. Aphrodite was going to take them to the airport and when they arrived in New York their parents should be there. They said their goodbyes to Aphrodite knowing they would she them soon.

"oh and before I forget you'll also going to a high school called Goode and there are two of my daughters that go there; Silena and Piper McLean."

"McLean!?" Elizabeth asked/yelled.

"Yes since I'm not married to their father I don't use the name. Now hurry before you're late"

The plan ride was forever. Thalia was scared of heights. Percy and Elizabeth were scared cause they just didn't like up so high not because they were scared of it. Bianca kept talking about all the places to go. Nico was annoyed because of Bianca's talking. Jason was snoring loudly.

When they got to New York, Elizabeth, Percy, and Thalia all ran out to meet their parents. Elizabeth was so excited to be out she collapsed and stared to hug the floor saying "LAND! Oh how much I love you." The rest came out as all this was happening but shrugged it off since they were used to it.

"OK so let's get all your belongings and go to your penthouse." Zeus started to walk to where all the bags go around in the circle thing.

Once everyone got there things they walked outside and toward a tour bus. "Why are we going on a tour bus?" Elizabeth asked surprised. Usually they made ride around in limos.

"We just want to shake it up a bit." Sally replied. Everyone just shrugged and climbed on.

They went all around the city of Manhattan. Past central park and got to see Goode high. Finally they got to the penthouse. The penthouse had six bedrooms, a big balcony, a nice kitchen, an art studio (for Elizabeth) and a game room. But the game room its video games its pool, air hockey, games like that.

"So you like it?" Persephone asked

"Yeah, but it doesn't have a pool." Percy said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Well that's why you have a mansion, Lake House, beach house, and now a penthouse." Poseidon said "and they have a swim team at Goode for Percy and art club for Elizabeth."

"Soccer for Nico and fashion design for Bianca" Hades nodded to his kids.

Zeus continued "Basketball for Jason and archery for Thalia."

"They also had sword fighting, drama, Greek, and whole lot more clubs. Like we said try and be normal." Hera finished

"Well we better get going and let you get unpacked. Her are your schedules for class and you start on Monday and its Friday so gets lots of rest." Sally said handing each one schedules.

The parents left saying goodbye and good luck to their kids. "OK this is not fair." Elizabeth yelled. "Percy, Nico, and Thalia have the same schedule and so do Jason and Bianca. Why am I left all alone?"

"Ellie (nickname) you're the youngest out of all of us. I, Nico, and Thalia are juniors. Jason and Bianca are sophomores and you're a freshman. But on the Bright side we all have lunch together." Percy tried to comfort his sister.

"Fine but you better save me a seat at the lunch table"

"You know we will."

* * *

**AN: OK so next chapter I'm going to start writing in povs but it's going to be Annabeth's. Surprise, we haven't heard about her yet in this story. So get ready!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I have no reason as to why it's such a late update.**

Annabeth's home: pin/178384835210709029/

* * *

Annabeth's pov

Ok it was the first day of junior year and I was running late. Yeah can you believe that me Annabeth chase. Well it's not really my fault; my brothers did turn off my alarm. By the time I got finished getting ready my friends Piper and Silena drove up to pick me up. I curse and ran down the stairs grabbed my bag and ran out the door ignoring my step mother, Helen. I was wearing gray skinny jeans, a black blouse and black and white converse. I pulled my blond curls in a ponytail to keep in out of my gray eyes.

When I stepped into the car I also saw Luke castellan one of my other best friends. "Hey guys. Why is Luke here?"

"Oh sorry I guess I'm not wanted here." Luke faked cried

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Don't you have a car?"

"It broke down. So I called them to see if I could get a ride."

Luke was wearing black jeans and a red plain t-shirt and black vans. Luke had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. In the driver's seat was silena. She had long straight black hair and blue eyes. Silena wore a blue knee length dress with a white sweater and white flats. Next to her was her sister piper with choppy brown hair and eyes that changes color. She wore blue skinny jeans and a white blouse and black flats.

"So Annabeth have you heard who was coming to our school this year?" silena asked. Next to me Luke groaned.

"Not this again"

"No is it someone important?" I asked

"No. Not at all." Luke sneered

"Don't listen to him. Anyway it's actually six people, Percy and Elizabeth Jackson, Thalia and Jason grace, and Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. The six most beautiful teen models to ever walk the planet." Silena rambled. I could see the Piper roll her eyes in the mirror.

"Are you sure it's our school there going to. I mean there are a lot more schools in Manhattan that would be better for them than some public school." I said

"Yeah well apparently their parents want them to live somewhat normal lives so they sent them here."

"How do you know all this? I haven't seen it in the news."

"Well it just happens our mother is their manger." Piper cut in

I was shocked "Wait, I knew your mom was a model manger but I never knew she was that good."

"Yeah, our mom is good friends with their parents."

The conversation ended there. I then noticed Luke in a sour mood when we started talking about the six models. When we arrived at school we headed inside but then a black limo pulled up in front of the school. Out came six teens in all their glory. Everyone stopped to stare as they walked by. They acted as if this was an everyday thing.

Next to me Luke started to say something to me. "Look at them Annabeth they think their better than everyone else. I mean really who comes to school in a limo?"

"I do." A new voice entered the conversation. I turned around and when I did I was tackled into a hug. "Hey Annabeth, I missed you so much, I didn't see you all summer."

"Hey Rachel, it's good to see you to. How was your summer?"

"Same old, same old, I can't believe those six came to our school."

"I know right come on guys let's go meet the rest."

The five of us walked into the cafeteria to find our group. We found our table and sat down. There was will solace, Clarisse la rue, Chris R., Grover, Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner, beckendorf, Leo, frank, hazel, and juniper. Yeah that's a lot 15 total but our tables are really long we could fit seven more people at our table. Let me tell you the couples in our group, Clarisse and Chris, Grover and Juniper, Travis and Katie, Beckendorf and Silena, and Frank and Hazel. I, Luke, Rachel, Conner, and Leo are the only people in our group who aren't dating anyone. Everyone says Luke and I should go out, but I just don't see him like that. I know he likes me though like a lot, he asked me out last year but I had to say no I didn't want to just lead him on like that.

The bell rung and we all went to our first class.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's pov

I went to first period after saying goodbye to the others. I really didn't want to go to first period; gym. Who the hell has gym first thing in the morning? It's a good thing I brought hair ties because I wasn't wearing any. Aphrodite was worried that the press would be there in case they found out where we were, luckily there weren't any.

So a walked into gym and saw about a dozen more teens in there. When they saw me, their mouths dropped. I went to stand in the corner until the teacher walked in. when she did some more teens was with her.

I walked over and stood with everyone. She started introductions, "Good morning, I'm Mrs. Green. Everyone will go around and say your name and one fact about you."

First was a boy with brown hair and green eyes, "I am Jack Mason and I'm on the basketball team."

"I am Kat, just Kat. I'm the girl soccer team captain." Kat had long black hair and brown eyes. The introductions continued until I was the last one.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for what I was going to say. "I'm Elizabeth Jackson and I love art." That seemed to shock everyone. They must have thought I was one of those stuck up models who only talked about themselves.

Mrs. Green spoke up, "Ok, now that everyone knows everyone, I will begin on what we will do this year." From that point I zoned her out not caring what was going on. Finally the bell rang and we left for second period.

Best first day ever. (sarcasm)

* * *

Percy pov

Well first period was fun. The teacher didn't even show up until half way through the class. There were people who kept staring at us. I was hoping math class was like this every day, but of course it wouldn't. I, Thalia, and Nico started to head to history when a teen that was my height stopped us. He had blond, blue eyes and a scar that ran down his face.

"Who do you think you are? Coming into my school and acting all high and mighty. Why don't you do us all a favor and go to where you came from."

Thalia stepped in front of me a glared at the boy. "Ok, first off who the hell you are."

"Luke."

"Well then _Luke, _I don't think I saw your name in the title of the school, so you don't own it. That means you can tell us what to do. Now get out of my way!" Wow she didn't even get mad.

When he didn't move, Thalia punched him in the face. Ok I take back what I said. Thalia walked around him from where he collapsed and went into a class. Nico and I followed.

Best first day ever.

* * *

Piper pov

When I got to third period I was with Annabeth and Katie. Annabeth and Katie sat down in the seats in the back. I just stood and talked until the teacher told us to sit down. I looked around and froze when I saw where the only open seat was to- Jason Grace with one of his cousins and a dude right behind him. I slowly made my way over and sat down without looking at them. I could feel Jason's eyes on my. I bet he was thinking: _great now I got to sit next to this weird chick who can't keep look someone in the eye. _

The class period seemed to go on forever. When it was, I quickly stood up and tried to get away but someone took my hand and when that person did I felt a jolt to up my arm. I looked over and saw Jason's face. "You don't have to be so nervous around me you know. I'm like everyone else you know, just a lot more people know about me." I nodded my head and Jason let go off my hand, when he did I wanted to grab it again.

"I'm Piper." I blurted out. Great he must think I'm weirder.

"Is your last name McLean by any chance?" he asked

I was shocked. No one knew my last name but a few people and my sister. "How did you know?"

"Your mom mentioned you and your sister Silena. Well we better get going, I got to meet my sister and cousins for lunch see you." He waved goodbye. He was almost out the door when he turned around and kissed me on my cheek, then left.

Best first day ever.

**AN: How did you like it?**


End file.
